Student Council Recons
by LilienTurner01
Summary: SMA Recons adalah Sma yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh orang-orang kaya. Tetapi saat semester baru di mulai ada anak kelas 1 yang masuk SMA Recons menggunakan beasiswa dan anak itu bernama Eren.
1. Chapter 1

SMA Scouting adalah Sma yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh orang-orang kaya. Tetapi saat semester baru di mulai ada anak kelas 1 yang masuk SMA Recons menggunakan beasiswa dan anak itu bernama Eren Jeager.

...

...

* * *

**WARNING:OOC,alur lumayan kacau,cerita juga mungkin juga kacau,cerita dan judul mungkin tidak terlalu nyambung,Typo bertebaran,Yaoi,AU,DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER:Shingeki no Kyojin Punya om Hajime Ishiyama dan Saya hanya meminjam character punya om Hajime.**

**Rate:M (for Future).**

...

...

* * *

"Haaaaahh,"desah panjang Eren pada saat berjalan menuju sekolahnya. 'kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepadanya?'gumam Eren di sepanjang jalan"aaaaaahh," teriak Eren sambil sengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah rapi dan tetap terus berjalan. Terlihat mobil mewah mulai berlalu lalang dan menandakan Eren sudah dekat dengan sekolahnya. Pada saat masuk gerbang Eren merasa pundak nya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Dia pun berbalik

"Eren selamat Pagi,"Sapa Perem-Pria dengan rambut pirang yang menepuk bahu nya.

"ah, Armin Pagi,"Jawab Eren kepada teman sekelas nya itu

"Eren kau kenapa, Dari tadi terlihat murung?"tanyanya

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Jawab Eren dengan muka yang merah tidak mungkin dia akan menceritakan kepada temannya bahwa pada saat acara penerimaan siswa baru Eren Jatuh Hati kepada ketua osis yang bernama Rivaille,ya dan juga dia tidak mau di jauhi teman satu-satu nya di kelas hanya karena dia sudah belok.

"aku kira kau terlalu memaksakan menjadi anggota osis,"

Karena Eren menyadari bahwa dia jatuh Hati kepada Rivaille, dia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota osis.

"hehe, tidak kok," kata Eren sambil tertawa garing dan berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Armin.

* * *

TING TONG

Bel yang menandakan akhir dari kegiatan belajar telah berakhir.

"Berdiri,"kata ketua kelas dan di ikuti oleh siswa yang ada di kelas "salam,"

"terima kasih, sensei,"kata seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas.

Setelah guru keluar siswa pun mulai keluar dari kelasnya ada yang langsung pulang dan ada yang pergi untuk ekstrakulikuler yang sudah di ambilnya.

"Eren aku duluan ya," kata Armin

"iya, bye," Jawab Eren

Eren pun merapikan mejanya dan berjalan keluar. Menuju ruang yang akan mempertemukan nya dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Jeager," terdengar suara baritone yang sangat di kenal Eren.

"ah, senpai kebetulan sekali,"kata Eren sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"kau kenapa apa kau sakit?"tanyanya

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok senpai," kata Eren sambil memberanikan diri menatap muka senpainya itu.

"mukamu merah," kata Rivaille pun mengapit Eren sehingga punggung Eren bertemu dengan tembok yang dingin dan Rivaille pun mendekatkan mukanya semakin dekat.

Eren pun menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, terlihat lah muka Rivaille yang sangat memukau. "sangat tampan," kata Eren dengan tidak sengaja kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jeager kau kenapa, apa kau sakit?" tanya Rivaille yang sedikit terkejut.

"eh, tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Eren dan mendorong senpai nya itu untuk sedikit menjauh.

"baiklah kalau begitu,"Katanya sambil menjauh dari Eren dan berjalan menuju ruang osis. Dan Eren pun mengikuti Rivaille.

Brakk

Seluruh yang berada di ruang osis pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu ruang osis di dobrak.

"Rivaille harus berapa kali sih aku memberitahu mu untuk membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan, "kata orang yang kurang jelas kelamin nya, dia berambut warna coklat ponytail tetapi memakai seragam laki-laki. "Kyaaaaa, Eren kau datang bersama dengan cebol itu ya," teriaknya dan langsung mendekati Eren dan ingin memeluknya tapi di tahan oleh tangan Rivaille

"kau tadi bilang, dasar kacamata sialan,"geramnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"aku hanya bercanda kok sekarang lepaskan aku biarkan aku memeluk calon mempelai ku," Kata Hanji yang langsung mengejar Eren dan lari ingin memeluknya.

Eren pun dengan sigap menghidari Hanji dan akhirnya hanji terjatuh keluar ruangan dan menimpa seseorang.

"a...duh," Kata Hanji dan melihat siapa yang di jatuhinya.

"aduh,"kata pria yang berbadan tinggi dan berambut pirang dengan muka yang terlihat dewasa.

"maafkan aku Erwin-sensei aku tidak sengaja apakah sensei tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hanji yang berada di atas Erwin dengan posisi yang ambigu. Dan ternyata ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

"aku tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Erwin dan dia mendengar suara yang di kenal nya.

"E-Erwin-Sen-sei,"kata nya terbata-bata dan sepertinya ingin menangis.

"loh Armin kau tidak pulang?"tanya Eren kepada pemuda yang berada di hadapan Erwin dan Hanji

"Armin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku akan menjelaskan nya,"katanya Erwin yang mulai panik

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok Eren, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"Kata Armin dan langsung berlari. Dan di ikuti Erwin yang langsung mengejar Armin.

"Armin dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu!"teriak Erwin sambil berlari mengejar siswanya itu.

Hanji dan Eren pun hanya bingung melihat sensei yang paling berwibawa di sekolah itu berlari-lari mengejar seorang siswa.

"kenapa Armin?"kata Eren bingung.

"jangan-jangan mereka memiliki hubungan,"Kata Hanji yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"jadi dugaan ku selama ini benar dong,kyaaaaaa,"kata perempuan yang datang dari mana.

"gyaaa sejak kapan kau di sini Petra/Petra-senpai"kata Eren dan Hanji kompak.

"baru saja,"Jawabnya singkat.

"Hei, dari pada kalian hanya bengong tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian mengerjakan pekerjaan kalian,"katanya dingin.

"ba-baik"jawab mereka.

Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan osis itu dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

Teng tong

Bunyi menandakan semua kegiatan yang ada di sekolah itu berakhir. Disaat semua anggota osis sudah pulang Rivaille baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dan bersiap untuk pulang di saat keluar ruangan itu dia menemukan kouhai nya sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"ah...Jeager apa kau ketinggalan sesuatu?"tanya Rivaille.

"tidak hanya saja ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan senpai,"Jawabnya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"sebelumnya bisakah kita keluar dulu?"

"baiklah,"

Mereka pun keluar dan berjalan menuju jalan keluar dari sekolah itu.

"jadi Jeager apa yang ingin kau katakan,"Katanya dingin

"se..senpai se-sebenar a..aku..."kata Eren gugup ternyata untuk menyatakan cinta sangat susah dari pada yang dia bayangkan, padahal dia sudah merencanakan nya dan menyiapkan mental agar tidak gugup tetapi hasil nya dia tetap saja.

"kenapa kau ingin buang air?"tanyanya dengan dingin "atau kau kedinginan?"

"tidak, senpai sebenar aku... aku sudah lama me..mencintai mu,"katanya masih dengan gugupnya "maukah kau berpacaran dengan ku?"

"kalau aku menolakmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanyanya.

"a..aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan senpai,"jawab nya dengan semangat

"walaupun aku akan meminta mu untuk melakukan macam-macam?"

"apapun itu, eh tunggu macam-macam itu maksudnya itu ya?"kata Eren langsung memegang badan nya

"kalau kau sebegitu nya aku tidak bisa menolaknya,"

"kalau begitu kita pacaran?"tanya Eren semangat.

"tidak,"kata dingin.

"eeeeehhh?!" Kata Eren kaget.

Rivaille pun mencium bibir Eren, "iya kita pacaran , dasar bodoh,"

Eren pun mukanya langsung memerah,Rivaille pun mengantar Eren pulang dengan manggunakan mobil hitam mewahnya.

TBC...

* * *

**Haloooo...**

**apa yang telah aku buaaat ini?! sungguh menggajekan T_T memalukan *PLAKK* (kenapa di publish dasar author gajeeee).**

**aku mau ngaku sebernarnya aku itu... aku itu... TBC *PLAKK***

**Terima kasih buat yang udah sempatin baca ini fanfic apalagi kalo memberikan review.**

**dan yang bagi yang mau ngeriview saya mohon jangan ngeflame soal nya kokoro ini nggak kuat.**

**udah segitu aja.**

**Salam Lilien :***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Rivaille pun mencium bibir Eren, "iya kita pacaran , dasar bodoh,"

* * *

**WARNING:OOC,alur lumayan kacau,cerita juga mungkin juga kacau,cerita dan judul mungkin tidak terlalu nyambung,Typo bertebaran,Yaoi,AU,DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER:Shingeki no Kyojin Punya om Hajime Ishiyama dan Saya hanya meminjam character punya om Hajime.**

**Rate:M (for Future).**

* * *

Seperti biasa sebelum pelajaran di mulai anggota-anggota Osis selalu berkumpul untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Semua anggota terlihat biasa kecuali Rivaille dan Eren, Eren terkadang mengerjakan tugasnya dan terkadang menatap ke arah Rivaille. Rivaille yang merasa dirinya di tatap langsung melihat membalas tatapan dan hasil nya muka Eren malah memerah dan langsung memalingkan muka nya.

"kalian ini sedang apa sih?"Tanya Hanji penasaran karena melihat kedua temannya saling bertatapan, "apa jangan-jangan kalian pacaran? Dari tadi saling bertatapan,"

"ka –kami tidak ada apa-apa kok Hanji-san," Kata Eren dengan muka yang memerah.

" tidak ada apa-apa, kok dari tadi saling bertatapan dan Eren muka mu juga memerah,"Katanya

"sudahlah kacamata sialan, kembali bekerja atau kelas akan di mulai," Kata nya dingin dan mereka pun mulai bekerja kembali.

* * *

Anggota Osis pun satu-persatu meninggalkan ruangan osis sehingga hanya tersisa Rivaille dan Eren. Hening begitulah keadaan mereka.

"Eren, apakah kau mempunyai acara akhir pekan ini?"Tanya Rivaille.

Eren pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah karena senpai nya memanggil nama nya bukan nama marga nya.

"Bagus, sini Eren,"Kata Rivaille sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Ah?!,bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Jawab Eren dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"tidak akan ada yang melihat ayo sini,"

"ba-baiklah"Eren pun berjalan menuju kekasihnya itu.

"sini duduk"Kata Rivaille sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"ta –tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo ke sini,"Perintah Rivaille.

"ba-baiklah,"Eren pun duduk di pangkuan Rivaille

"naa, Eren mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan nama ku,"Bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren, Rivaille pun menjilat dan sesekali menggigit telinga Eren, yang membuat muka Eren memerah.

"ahh...mmhn...se...senpai,"Desah Eren

"panggil nama ku, Eren,"Bisiknya lagi di telinga Eren.

"ahn...ah...Ri...Rival –"

Teng tong

Kata-kata Eren pun terpotong oleh bunyi bel sekolah yang bertanda pelajaran akan di mulai.

"sudahlah Eren pergilah ke kelasmu,"Perintah Rivaille, yang sedikit kecewa karena kegiatannya terpotong.

"ba-baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"Eren pun langsung berlari menuju kelas dengan wajah yang memerah.

"kau kenapa Eren?"Tanya Armin yang kebingungan karena muka teman nya merah.

"tidak apa-apa Armin, oh iya Armin kau kemarin sedang melakukan drama ya dengan Erwin-sensei?" Tanya Eren.

"eh, i-itu,"Kata Armin yang mukanya memerah,"itu akan ku ceritakan nanti saja sensei sudah masuk,"Armin pun langsung duduk ke kursinya.

Eren pun menatap temannya yang duduk sambil memperhatikan Erwin-sensei yang mengajar dengan serius.

* * *

"Armin kau mempunyai hubungan khusus ya, dengan Erwin-sensei?"Tanya Eren serius.

Armin yang sedang memakan bekalnya pun tersedak karena perkataan Eren tadi dan langsung memukul-mukul dadanya,"Eren bicaranya jangan keras-keras,"Bisik Armin.

"Jadi kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengan Erwin-sensei?"Bisik Eren.

"tapi aku mohon jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa,"

"iya aku janji,"

"sebenar nya aku itu pacaran sama Erwin-sensei,"

"Eeeeehhh?!"Teriak Eren dan seluruh kelas pun langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Eren tenanglah,"Kata Armin.

"ma –maaf, jadi kau lari-lari dengan Erwin-senpai itu karena kau cemburu karena Hanji-senpai terjatuh di atas Erwin-sensei,"

Armin pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

"apakah kau masih berantem dengan Erwin-sensei?"Tanya Eren.

Dan lagi-lagi Armin hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Armin, kau sebaiknya kau berbaikkan dengan Erwin-sensei, karena kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan, sebenarnya Hanji-senpai itu mau memelukku tapi aku langsung menghindar dan mungkin pada saat Hanji-senpai terlempar Erwin-sensei sedang berjalan di depan ruangan Osis,"

"begitu ya, baiklah Eren nanti aku akan minta maaf kepada Erwin-sensei,"

"baguslah kalau begitu,"Kata Eren sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya,"ah iya Armin saat kau lari apakah Erwin-sensei tidak memberi tahu mu kalau itu hanya kecelakaan?"

"tidak sepertinya Erwin-sensei terjatuh dan sakit punggungnya kambuh,"

"eh, Erwin-sensei punya penyakit punggung,pff –, hahahahahha,maaf Armin aku tidak bisa menahannya,"

"Eren aku tidak bercanda,"

"maafkan aku, Armin bagaimana Jika kau ikut Osis?"Tawar Eren.

"memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Armin.

"kau tidak tau ya kalau Erwin-sensei itu guru pembina Osis, kalau kau ikut Osis kemungkinan kau akan bisa bertemu dengan Erwin-sensei setiap hari dan kau bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan Erwin-sensei,"kata Eren dengan panjang lebar.

"jadi Erwin-sensei itu Pembina Osis,baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ikut Osis,"kata Armin mantap.

* * *

"nama saya Armin Arlert, ku mohon biarkan aku bergabung dengan Osis,"Kata Armin sambil membungkuk di hadapan laki-laki berambut hitam dan mempunyai tinggi tubuh yang di bawah rata-rata yang sedang duduk di singgahsananya di ruang Osis.

"jika kau bergabung dengan Osis kau akan melakukan apa?"Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu yaitu Rivaille.

"apa saja,asalkan itu sanggup aku lakukan,"Jawab Armin yang sebenarnya gugup*coret*takut* karena lelaki yang bermuka grumpy cat yang sedang di hadapinya.

"walaupun kau akan dis*domi oleh Erwin?"Katanya frontal.

"maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak ingin Erwin-sensei masuk penjara karena anak bodoh seperti ku,"

"jangan menghina dirimu sendiri bodoh, bodoh kau itu mendapat peringkat 5 dari seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolah ini, lagipula aku tahu hubungan mu dengan Erwin itu, kenapa kau mau sekali mempunyai hubungan dengan lelaki tua itu?"Tanya Rivaille dengan dingin.

"i-itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan,"Jawab Armin singkat dengan muka seperti ingin menangis dan jangan lupakan mukanya yang memerah karena ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan Erwin-sensei.

"baik, kau di terima,"Kata Rivaille singkat,padat,dan jelas.

* * *

"mohon bantuannya Armin,"Kata Hanji dan mulai berlari untuk memeluk Armin dan dia pun langsung menghindar dan hasil Hanji malah ke cium tembok, "A...Armin kenapa kau menghindar,"Hanji pun tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai.

"maafkan aku, hanya saja senpai berlari dan tiba-tiba saja aku menghindar tiba-tiba"Kata Armin

"sudahlah Armin dia akan baik-baik saja,"Kata seseorang yang mukanya mirip kuda.

"baguslah kalau begitu,"kata Armin.

Brakk

Lagi-lagi pintu bergeletak rusak karena tendangan dari seseorang.

"Rivaille-san, saya mohon jika membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan saya tahu anda itu kaya tapi sesekali kita harus berhemat,"Minta perempuan yang rambut nya coklat keemasan.

"iya-iya Petra,"Jawab Rivaille malas.

"Rivaille kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama dengan Eren, apa jangan-jangan kau pacaran dengan Eren,"Kata Hanji di ikuti dengan seringai di mukanya.

"cih,"Decih Rivaille.

"fufufufu,Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan pesta sore ini atas kedatangan Armin dan Jadiannya Rivaille dengan Eren,"Kata Jean semangat.

"Tentu saja Rivaille yang akan membayarnya,"kata Hanji yang tersenyum dan jempolnya.

"kalau di traktir aku ikut,"kata Petra sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"oi, memangnya tugas kalian sudah selesai?"Tanya Rivaille dengan death glarenya.

"Tentu saja!"Jawab mereka serempak.

"Cih, terserah kalian saja,"Jawab Rivaille dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Pintu pun terbuka perlahan dan seseorang menampakkan raganya.

"permisi..."Kata orang itu yang mempunyai rambut kayu mahoni dan mata toscanya.

"Hai,Eren sore ini kita akan mengadakan pesta di rumahmu,"Kata Jean dengan muka kudanya.

"Eh?!, kenapa di rumah ku, muka kuda,"Kata Eren kaget.

"mana Hormat mu aku ini Wakil ketua Osis berani-beraninya kau memanggil ku kuda!"Kata Jean marah dengan muka seperti kuda mengamuk karena di ingin sembelih.

"tentu saja karena muka mu mirip kuda, dasar Kuda bodoh,"Kata Eren yang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jean.

"sudahlah Eren, Kami merayakan di rumah mu karena hanya kamu satu-satunya yang hidup sendiri," Kata Hanji sambil memegang pundak Eren.

"Darimana Senpai tahu aku hidup sendiri?"Tanya Eren.

"Jangan Remehkan Sekretaris Osis aku mempunyai data-data dari murid di sekolah ini,hahahahahaha!,"Jawab Hanji sambil tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu,"Kata Eren pasrah.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat,"Kata Hanji semangat.

TBC...

* * *

**Balas Riview:**

**Naru Frau Rivaille : maaf ya kalo kecepatan soal nya aku memang bikin satu chapter itu cuma 1k tapi siapa bilang gk ada lajutan nya XD, dan makasih ya udah ngeriview.**

**untuk nanda mouri makasih ya udah ngefavorit fanfic gaje aku ini aku jadi terharu.**

**saya tau kalau fanfic saya ini banyak yang kurang jadi maafkan saya.**

**dan makasih yang udah nyempetin buat riview.**

**Baiklah saya akan berjuang tatakaeeeeeeeee :D.**

**salam Lilien :***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat,"Kata Hanji semangat.

...

* * *

**WARNING:OOC,alur lumayan kacau,cerita juga mungkin juga kacau,cerita dan judul mungkin tidak terlalu nyambung,Typo bertebaran,Yaoi,AU,DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER:Shingeki no Kyojin Punya om Hajime Ishiyama dan Saya hanya meminjam character punya om Hajime.**

**Rate: M**

...

* * *

"Jadi... dimana rumahmu Eren?"Tanya Hanji.

"Di hadapanmu senpai!"Teriak Eren"maaf saja jika rumahku sederhana"Kata Eren sambil mengambek dengan muka unyu-unyunya.

"Maafkan aku Eren aku hanya bercanda,"Kata Hanji dengan muka yang memelas. "kalau begitu ayo kita masuk karena aku sudah membeli cemilan-cemilan untuk kita berpesta,"kata Hanji dengan semangat.

Eren pun membukakan pintu rumahnya dan Hanji pun lari menulusuri rumah Eren yang sederhana,dan Hanji menemukan ruang tamu, dapur, dua kamar, dan halaman belakang dan pilihan Hanji pun terjatuh pada kamar yang bertuliskan di pintu nya Eren, Eren yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari menuju senpai nya itu.

"Hanji-senpai jangan masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan!"teriak Eren dan langsung mendorong Hanji dan alhasil Hanji mecium tembok.

"Eren kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku...,"Kata hanji dan satu orang pun kehilangan nyawanya karena terbentur tembok.

"Hanji-senpai maafkan aku,"Kata Eren sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"sudahlah Eren biarkan saja mahluk jadi-jadian itu,"Kata Rivaille tenang. "bisakah aku mendapatkan teh?" Kata Rivaille sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan di ikuti oleh Armin, Jean,dan Petra.

"baiklah,"Kata Eren dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk tamu.

"Eren~,"Kata Hanji dan memeluk Eren dari belakang. "kau imut sekali Eren aku jadi ingin memacarimu tapi sayang aku sudah keduluan si cebol itu,"Hanji pun mulai memegang pinggang Eren.

"hahahaha, senpai g–geli ,hahahaha,"Kata Eren karena Hanji menggelitik pinggangnya "Senpai hentikan,"Eren pun melepaskan tangan Hanji dari pinggangnya.

"fufufufu ternyata kau geli ya di sana,"Hanji pun menyeringai "rasakan ini," Hanji pun malah semakin menggelitik Eren.

"hahahahaha,Se–senpai geli hahahaha,"Tawa Eren semakin nyaring, dan Eren pun berusaha melepaskan tangan Hanji dan ternyata dia lebih kuat daripada Eren.

"oi, Eren Apa yang kau laku–,"Belum sempat Rivaille menyelesaikan perkataannya di sudah di suguhi pemandangan ukenya sedang di peluk oleh orang lain Rivaille pun mengeluarkan aura hitam maut nya.

"oops, Eren toilet dima–,"Tiba-tiba Hanji merasakan mulut nya tersumpal dan badan nya terikat dan siapa lagi jika bukan seme dari uke yang dia permainkan tadi yang mengikatnya. "Rihbaih akuh hanya menggehlitihki Erenh tidakh lebih,"

"tapi kau telah menyentuhnya kan,"Kata Rivaille sambil menggantung Hanji dan menyiapkan kayu di bawah Hanji.

"Rihbaih kayuh ituh untuhk apah,"Kata Hanji yang mulut nya masih tersumpal dan bergerak-gerak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"untuk apa kau bertanya kau tau kayu di gunakan untuk apa,"Kata Rivaille dia pun mengembil korek api dan mulai menyalakan nya.

"Rihbaih maafkan akuh, akuh hanyah bercandah, Erenh lontongh!,"Teriak Hanji , dua malaikat pun datang untuk menolong.

"sudahlah senpai maafkan Hanji-senpai,"Kata Armin mencoba menenangkan Rivaille yang marah stadium 5 karena uke nya sudah di sentuh oleh Hanji.

"iya senpai aku dan Hanji-senpai tadi hanya bercanda dan kau akan membakar dapur rumah aku,"Eren pun menggunakan jurus puppy eyes nya untuk melerai Rivaille.

"baiklah,"Rivaille pun luluh karena jurus Eren, dan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"untung saja Rivaille senpai mau memaafkan Hanji-senpai,"Kata Armin, jika saja Eren tidak bisa menghentikan amukan Rivaille mungkin saja rumah Eren yang menjadi korban nya.

Eren pun melanjutkan membuat teh bersama Armin dan Hanji duduk ke ruang tamu bersama Rivaille,Jean,dan Petra.

"Armin bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Erwin-sensei?"Tanya Eren penasaran.

"masih belum membaik,"Kata Armin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"oh begitu,"mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan yang berisi teh.

"ah~ Eren aku bosan,"Kata Hanji sambil membentuk bibir nya menjadi huruf tiga.

"iya Eren aku juga bosan,"Kata Jean ikut-ikutan tapi mukanya tetap seperti kuda.

Eren pun menurunkan cangkir-cangkir yang berisi teh ke atas meja. "aku tidak punya ide untuk memeriahkan pesta Armin apakah kau ada ide?"

Armin pun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan saja.

"aku punya ide fufufufu,"Kata Petra sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Eren apakah kau punya dvd?"

"punya, memang untuk apa,"Tanya Eren sambil memiringkan mukanya yang sangat terlihat unyu-unyu gimana gituh.

"bawa saja dvdnya kemari, aku membawakan sesuatu yang menarik,"Kata Petra yang tidak bisa meninggalkan seringaiannya.

Eren pun masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar membawakan dvd. Eren pun memasangkan dvd itu dengan tv yang ada di ruang tamu dan Petra pun mendekatinya dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"fufufufufufu,"Petra pun duduk dan masih menyeringai.

* * *

TV pun mulai menayangkan seorang laki-laki bermata biru agak gelap dan muka yang mirip dengan perempuan yang sedang tiduran di sofa. "kenapa aku merasa kesal?"Kata laki-laki yang sedang tiduran di sofa itu sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Dan lelaki yang sedang tidur itu pun terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Dan terlihat lah lelaki bermata warna biru itu sedang berjalan bersama lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari laki-laki yang bermata biru itu. "Jujur saja,menjalani kuliah dan menggambar manga di waktu yang sama itu sangat melelahkan," keluh lelaki bermata biru.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau jadi mangaka saja,"Kata lelaki tinggi itu.

"eh, tapi kan,kalau aku berhenti kuliah,aku tidak akan memiliki kemampuan yang menjual,"Kata lelaki yang bermata biru itu.

"Jika pada akhirnya kamu tersesat di tengah jalan, aku yang akan membantumu,"Kata lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu.

Dan laki-laki yang bermata biru itu pun mulai sadar dari mimpinya dia pun terkejut karena lelaki tinggi yang di mimpi nya tadi berada di atasnya dan sedang mencium bibir nya dan lelaki tinggi itu pun melepaskan ciuman nya. "haah," tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu pun mulai masuk kedalam baju dan memegang dada laki-laki bermata biru itu dan kembali menciumnya. "hmm... Tori?!," lelaki yang di duga namanya adalah Tori itu pun kembali mencium lelaki yang bermata biru itu dan membuka baju lelaki yang bermata biru itu "hmmm ahnn To–Tori,"desah lelaki bermata biru itu

"aku mencintai mu Chiaki,"Kata Tori dan mulai menyetubuhi Chiaki.

* * *

"KYAAAAA!,"Teriak Petra ala Fujoshi.

"waa inikan anime Sekai*chi H*tsukoi kau dapat dari mana, Blu-Ray lagi,"Kata Hanji yang rupanya yang menyukainya juga.

"fufufufu, Rahasia,"Kata Petra sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"oi,apa yang kalian tayangkan ini hah,"Kata Rivaille sedikit marah.

"ini untuk Rivaille supaya tidak terlalu kasar terhadap Eren dan tau cara mempersiapkannya dulu,"Kata Petra sambil berdiri.

"Cih,"Decih Rivaille.

Eren dan Armin yang duduk di sofa sambil melihat itu pun mukanya memerah dan tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Desahan-desahan dari TV pun semakin menjadi. "Chiaki aku akan memasukkannya,"Kata Tori. "ahnn... To–Tori pelan-Pelan aah!..mmhhnn.." dan tiba tiba tayangan itu pun terjeda.

"siapa yang menjedanya!,"Kata Hanji Emosi karena terganggu.

"Apa-apaan sih kenapa kalian memutar yang seperti ini?!"Teriak Jean yang rupanya tidak tahan karena lemon yang berlebihan.

"kamu dengar gak sih kata Petra tadi buat Rivaille biar tau cara bikin anak sama Eren,"Kata Hanji yang Emosinya semakin tinggi.

"tunggu dulu emang aku bisa hamil apa?!"Teriak Eren.

"ya kalo belum nyoba mah mana tau kan?"Kata Petra semangat.

"hm... benar juga,"Kata Rivaille sambil meletakkan tangan nya ke dagunya.

"Eeehh?!,"seisi rumah pun serempak kaget karena Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

...

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya mereka melanjutkan menonton Film itu sampai habis.

"akhirnya film ini berakhir juga,"Kata Jean yang seperti orang habis di pukuli.

"TorixChiaki I LOVE YOU FOREVER!"Teriak Hanji sangat semangat karena mandapatkan otp baru.

"SUKIDAYOOO CHIAKI!"Petra pun malah ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Eren sepertinya aku akan pulang ini sudah malam,"Kata Armin

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang,"Kata Hanji.

"Aku akan berada di sini sebentar lagi,"Kata Rivaille sambil mengikuti Eren mengantar teman-temannya keluar.

Setelah mereka pamit Hanji pun mendekati Rivaille dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Rivaille. "Pengaman,"Bisik Hanji di telinga Rivaille sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan ternyata yang di berika oleh Hanji adalah Kondom.

"Dasar kacamata Sialan,"Kata Rivaille sambil menatap Hanji tajam.

"Selamat berjuang, hahahahaha!"Kata Hanji sambil lari menyusul Armin,Jean,dan Petra

"Bagus Hanji, karena aku telah meletakkan kamera tersembunyi di rumah Eren,"Kata Petra sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Rivaille dan Eren pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Eren tetapi Rivaille terlihat menyeringai setelah mengunci pintu Rumah Eren.

'_bersiaplah Eren_,'Rivaille pun mengikuti Eren masuk.

TBC...

.

.

**Balas Riview dulu ya :D**

**LiaZoldyck-chan**** : ini chapter 3 nya makasih ya udah ngefav fanfic ini \(^0^)/ dan makasih udah nyemangatin aku.**

**Rieyu ne****: maaf ya kalo kecepetan dan kalo ceritanya di panjangi sih tergantung kalo aku bisa ntar aku panjangin deh dan kalo update kilat juga gak bisa karena aku sering kena writer block maafkan saya T.T, makasih udah riview.**

**Ray Bellatrix**** : sabar ya Lemonnya bentar lagi bakal datang kok hahahaha dan makasih udah riview **

**om howa sakit terus**** : Makasih udah Riview fanfic gaje kedua ku ini :* dan ini chapter 3 nya selamat menikmati.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali lagi bersama author yang gaje ini **

**banyak masukan yang bikin saya semangat.**

**yah walaupun ceritanya masih pendek T.T**

**tapi saya akan tetep tatakaeee.**

**Oh iya saya terinpirasi ceritanya karena temen saya suka ngajak nonton anime hard yaoi di rumah nya nggak tau deh dia belinya film nya di mana yang penting chapter 3 selesai horeee.**

**Lemonnya kayaknya bakal muncul di chapter 4 fufufufufu.**

**Salam lilien :***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rivaille dan Eren pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Eren tetapi Rivaille terlihat menyeringai setelah mengunci pintu Rumah Eren.

'_bersiaplah Eren_,'Rivaille pun mengikuti Eren masuk.

* * *

**(****づ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)****づ**

**WARNING:OOC,alur lumayan kacau,cerita juga mungkin juga kacau,cerita dan judul mungkin tidak terlalu nyambung,Typo bertebaran,Yaoi,AU,DLL.**

**DISCLAIMER:Shingeki no Kyojin Punya om Hajime Ishiyama dan Saya hanya meminjam character punya om Hajime.**

**Rate: M**

**ლ****(****ಠ****益****ಠ****ლ****)**

* * *

"S–senpai."Kata Eren berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang di berikan oleh Hanji-senpai tadi?"

"Kau mau tau,"Kata Rivaille sambil mendekati Eren.

"Kalau tidak boleh tidak usah,"Jawab Eren sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan muka yang merah karena muka Rivaille sangat dekat.

Rivaille pun mulai mencium leher Eren dan tangannya mulai membuka baju Eren. "Ahn..Mhn..,"Desah Eren

Rivaille pun mencium bibir Eren dan membawa lidah Eren bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Ahm...mphn.."Desah Eren yang mulai kehabisan oksigen, saliva pun mulai turun dari mulut Eren. Dan Rivaille pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Eh?! Se–senpai."Kata Eren kaget karena Rivaille mengangkatnya gaya bridal style menuju kamarnya. "Senpai jangan di kamarku,"Rivaille pun tidak berkata-kata dan tetap masuk ke dalam kamar Eren dan ternyata kamar Eren sangat berantakan terdapat banyak foto Rivaille dan foto TorixChiaki? Pantas saja sewaktu nonton tadi Eren hanya ngeblush dan tidak berkomentar.

"Apa-apaan ini kotor sekali, dan dapat di mana kau foto-fotoku dan ternyata kau seorang fudanshi."Kata Rivaille masih mengangkat tubuh Eren yang memerah dan membawanya ke kamar satunya.

Ternyata di kamar satunya terdapat ranjang yang cukup besar untuk dua orang dan kamar itu lumayan bersih pendapat Rivaille. Rivaille pun membanting tubuh Eren ke atas ranjang itu.

"Se...senpai?"Rivaille pun mulai membuka baju Eren terlihat lah perut ramping milik Eren, Rivaille pun mulai bermain di puting merah muda Eren, Puting sebelah kanan di jilat dan dihisap sedangkan sebelah kiri di pelintir dan sesekali di tari oleh tangan Rivaille.

"Ah..mmn..Se–senpai."Desah Eren , Rivaille pun mulai membuka celana Eren dan terlihatlah kejantanan Eren yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan putihnya.

"Aku belum memasukkan punyaku, kau sudah keluar."Kata Rivaille, Eren yang mendengarnya pun langsung memerah. Rivaille pun mulai mengocok kejantanan Eren agar kembali menegang dan hasilnya seperti perkiraan Rivaille kejantanan Eren kembali menegang dan terus mengocok kejantanan Eren.

"Ah..Se–senpai...aku...mau."dan Eren pun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap."Rivaille pun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya yang sudah berlumur cairan Eren ke dalam lubang Eren.

"Ahnn...Senpai rasanya aneh."Desah Eren. "Ahh!"Desah Eren agak keras.

"Ketemu."Rivaille pun mulai memasukkan jari ke yang ke dua dan di ikuti jari ketiga dan menginvasi lubang Eren dengan cepat.

"Ahn..Ah..Mhnn..."Desah Eren, Rivaille pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Eren dan Eren menatap Rivaille dengan muka yang kecewa. Eren pun melihat Rivaille mengambil kondom dan ingin memakainya. "Senpai, Aku ingin langsung merasakan tongkat Se–senpai."Kata Eren dengan muka yang memerah sambil mencegah Rivaille memakai kondom.

"Kau ingin langsung merasakannya bocah nakal, kalau begitu ucapkan dengan benar."Kata Rivaille sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Se–senpai,cepat masukkan pe..pe–Ahk."Pekik Eren karena Rivaille memasukkan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba. "se..senpai sakit."Kata Eren Rivaille pun langsung mencium bibir Eren sambil memasuk keluarkan kejantanannya dari gerakkan lambat yang berangsur-angsur menjadi cepat dan desahan Eren berubah dari sakit ke nikmat. Rivaille pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahn..Ah..Senpai..lebih cepat."Desah Eren yang sudah terlarut ke dalam nafsu,Rivaille pun memperepat gerakkannya. "Ah...mmhp...Ah..Se..Ah...Senpai..Aku tidak tahan lagi...Aaah..."Desah Eren yang mengeluarkan cairan putihnya untuk kedua kalinya tetapi Rivaille masih belum mengeluarkan cairannya dan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya dan tak lama Rivaille pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalan Eren. Rivaille pun mencium ringan bibir Eren.

"aku mencintaimu Eren."Bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren, Eren pun tersenyum bahagia dan tertidur.

* * *

**ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

Eren terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan menatap sekitar ternyata Eren berada di kamar orang tuanya dan itu artinya kegiatannya malam tadi itu benar-benar terjadi Erenpun berusaha untuk bangun tapi hasilnya nihil bokong Eren masih terasa sangat sakit. Eren pun kembali tiduran di kasur dan lagi pula hari ini libur. Eren mendengar pintu yang terbuka perlahan dan secara refleks Eren mengambil posisi duduk rasa dingin pun menyentuh bagian atas badan Eren yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Apakah kau bisa berdiri?"Tanyanya sambil menatap mata Eren.

"Sepertinya tidak."Jawab Eren sambil mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan satu lagi orang tua mu berada dimana?"

"Orang tuaku sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota mereka akan kembali sekitar satu minggu."Jawab Eren.

Rivaille pun mendekati kasur dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Kalau begitu aku akan menginap di rumah mu selama orang tua mu bekerja."Katanya sambil mendekati wajahku dan mengecup kening Eren. "Istirahatlah sementara aku membuatkan mu sarapan." Dia pun meninggalkan Eren. Muka Eren pun langsung memerah karena kecupan pagi yang di berikan oleh Rivaille.

Eren pun kembali tiduran di kasur dan menutup badan Eren yang tidak memakai kain sehelai pun.

Setelah Eren rasa sakit yang ada di bokongnya sudah menghilang Erenpun memutuskan untuk mandi Eren keluar dari kamar dan tidak menyadari dia tidak memakai apapun.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku ya?"Kata sambil menatapku.

Aku yang menyadari tidak memakai apapun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan muka yang memerah.

Setelah masuk kamar mandi Eren pun menyiapkan bathtub yang masih kosong itu agar terpenuhi oleh air.

"Oh, iya Eren kau tidak berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan ya?" Terdengar suara baritone dari tempat shower.

"Tidak soalnya orang tua ku belum mengirimkan uang untuk bulan ini jadi aku tidak berbelanja..."Jawab Eren yang agak merasa aneh.

"kalau begitu kita sarapan di luar saja."Terdengar suara shower yang di nyalakan.

"Tu–tunggu Rivaille-senpai sedang apa disini?!"Teriak Eren kaget karena baru menyadari ada Rivaille.

"sedang mandi memang kamar mandi itu untuk memancing?"Jawabnya dan mulai membasahi badan sixpacknya menggunakan shower.

"ta–tapikan aku malu."Jawabku dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Untuk apa kau malu, kan kita sudah melakukannya semalaman, atau kau masih merasa tidak puas?"Katanya sambil menyeringai dan mendekati Eren."Badan mu itu menggoda sekali aku jadi ingin memasukimu terus menerus."Rivaille pun semakin mendekat ke Eren.

"Senpai sebaiknya kita jangan melakukannya sekarang nanti aku tidak bisa berjalan."Kata Eren sambil menjauh dari Rivaille.

"Cih, kalau begitu gosok punggungku Eren." Kata Rivaille sambil duduk dan di ikuti oleh Eren di belakang Rivaille Eren pun mulai menggosok punggung Rivaille.

Mereka pun membersihkan badan mereka dan berendam dan satu bath tub.

"Eren bagaimana jika kau lulus nanti kita menikah."Kata Rivaille sambil menatap Eren

"EH?! MENIKAH?!"Kata Eren Kaget.

"Kau menolak?"Rivaille pun menatap Eren serius.

"Tidak aku tidak menolak hanya saja senpai terlalu mendadak."Kata Eren sambil memainkan jarinya sambil mengembungkan pipi tembemnya.

"Kalau beg–."

"Eren!Kami pulang, apa kau sedang mandi kami bertemu dengan Mikasa loh, apa kau masih ingat dengannya?"Kata seseorang dari luar kamar mandi

"Eren siapa itu?"Bisik Rivaille.

"Gawat itu orang tuaku."Kata Eren dengan muka kaget.

**TBC...**

* * *

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:** ･ﾟ✧:

**Balas riview dulu ah~**

**Kim Arlein 17**** : Makasih ya udah Riview, maafkan lah saya jika lemonnya kurang huehuehue ****(****ಥ****_****ಥ****)**

**LiaZoldyck-chan**** : Makasih udah Riview maaf ya kalo ceritanya kependekan dan nggak bisa updet kilat sumimasen ****(****ง****'̀-'́)****ง****.**

**Rieyu ne**** : Makasih udah Riview, iya nanti aku perjelas deh romancenya sabar ya ****(****ﾟヮﾟ****)**** .**

**om howa sakit terus**** : Makasih udah Riview, iya om nanti saya perhatikan huruf hurufnya dan maaf kalo ceritanya kurang cocok sama genrenya soalnya aku juga kurang ngerti soal genre-genre ****ヾ****(⌐■_■)****ノ****.**

**Lilien Desu ********(づ￣ ³￣)づ****.**

**Gimana Lemonnya? Kayanya Kurang ya huehuehue.**

**Maaf ya Lilien agak telat updetnya soalnya nggak sempet melulu.**

**Dan mungkin chapter 5 gk updet minggu nanti soalnya lilien sibuk dengan pekerjaan.**

**Jadi Lilien minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para Reader.**

**Dan Lilien minta Riviewnya kalo bisa.**

**Udah itu aja ****(\ .o.)\.**

**Salam Lilien Turner. **


	5. Chapter 5

HALOOO...

Lilien desuuu...

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat reader di karenakan laptop saya rusak ini aja saya ngetiknya di hp ane -_-

Mohon ampun nya dan lili gk tau kpan tuh laptop bener.

Mungkin 2/3 mingguan lagi.

Udh itu aja makasih ya bagi yang udah riview,favorite,dan follow fanfic gaje ini /(-ω-)/ .

Udh segitu aja

Salam Lilien turner..


End file.
